This invention relates generally to protective covers for posts, stanchions, and the like, and, more particularly, to a protective sleeve with integral signage.
There are several inventions relating to protective coverings for posts, stanchions, guard rails, and other assemblies. The assignee to this application holds several issued U.S. patents and has other applications pending in this area. Of these, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,209,276; 5,323,583; D426,898; and D374,941 are directed to covers for upright members such as stanchions, and the like.
There are situations, however, where posts in need of protection and informational signs are located in close proximity to one another. This is particularly true in parking lots, where upright posts are often used to guide or restrict the flow of traffic, and where signs are used to communicate parking limitations and potential penalties.
A common example involves the designation of handicap parking spots, requiring a sign associated with that designation, and often requiring upright members indicating the forward extent to which the vehicle should move to occupy that spot.
In the event that a sign is located substantially proximate to an upright post or stanchion in need of covering, the use of separate elements could be wasteful, unattractive, or both.
This invention addresses the combined need to cover certain types of upright members such as posts, stanchions, and the like, while, at the same time, providing for desired signage. Broadly, this goal is achieved through the use of a combined sleeve having an open bottom to fit over a post or other vertical member, including an integrated message panel formed in the upped end when installed.
In terms of construction, the combined sleeve and sign holder according to the invention is made of a molded synthetic/polymeric material such as polyethylene, polypropylene, vinyl, or any other sufficiently durable material. The article may be fabricated using any suitable process, though molding is preferred, whether an injection mold, blow mold, or rotational-type mold. Depending upon the process used, the article may be fabricated as a unitary structure, or components may be joined through any suitable form of attachment process, including the use of adhesives and/or welding.
The message may be supported to the sleeve in a variety of ways, depending upon the need for interchangeability vs. permanence. A transparent forward panel may also be included to protect the signage. In the preferred embodiment, the signage is fully integrated into the upped end through the use of decals, which are included in the mold and integrally formed with the article during the molding process. In alternative embodiments a sign holder may be provided, enabling a changeable message to be loaded either from the front, or back, or both.